E se touro verde fosse
by Teorizando com Tsuki
Summary: O mar pode ser cruel e indomável, capaz de levar consigo até as almas mais fortes num momento de fúria. Sengoku sabia disso muito bem, da mesma forma que sabe que é um erro subestimar alguém por sua tenra idade...Doflamingo, Nico Robin, Robi Lucci, a criança com a doença do chumbo que seu querido Rossinante conhecera...E esse menino...Eram as provas vivas disso.(Versão em vídeo)


Olá companheiros de aventura!~

Deixo aqui o texto completo de mais uma "Estória narrada", ou seja, uma versão em vídeo o áudio dela que trago no meu canal do youtube, de mesmo nome que esta conta.

Se você não conhece e chegou aqui por outro meio, não deixe de conferir e dar sua opinião sobre a ideia ;D

Estória feita com base em uma teoria, e para agradecimento, do vlogger Nihil-san (Vlog do Nihil) Não deixem de ver seus ótimos vídeos e ideias também~

Agora a ler!

* * *

 **E se touro verde fosse...**

Sengoku sabia disso muito bem, da mesma forma que sabe que é um erro subestimar alguém por sua tenra idade...Doflamingo, Nico Robin, Robi Lucci...A criança com a doença do chumbo que seu querido Rossinante conhecera...E esse menino...Eram as provas vivas disso. [Teoria: identidade do 3º Almirante]

Era uma manhã fria e cinzenta, as ondas batiam com violência contra a costa, o vento parecia uivar contra os navios fazendo-os balançar contra a força das ondas.

Os mesmo ventos atingiam a face pálida e desgastada pelos anos de um grande homem, agora de aparência velha e cansada... As informações que estava por dar pareciam acentuar por viés de preocupação e pesar a idade que seu corpo já aparentava, mas que seu espírito lutava por esconder.

Sengoku respirou fundo, desviando o olhar da janela, fechando-a no processo, os ares raivosos e mar agitado que batiam contra os muros do quartel general da marinha naquela manhã, soavam para ele como uma lembrança... Uma lembrança de como o mar pode ser cruel e indomável, capaz de levar consigo até as almas mais fortes num momento de fúria.

-...Eu não consigo entender...O que raios passa pela cabeça de Sakazuki para escolher...Alguém..Alguém como ele?! - Sentada a sua frente, do outro lado de uma mesa pequena e sem as incontáveis pilhas de papeis que sempre preencheram seus aposentos em seus anos de Almirante de frota, estava uma velha companheira, mais do que isso, uma amiga.

-...Eu te entendo Tsuru...Mas parece que os Gorosei tampouco foram contra a decisão...

-...Os Gorosei o avaliam apenas por sua força? Eu ouvi os boatos, mais do que isso...- A vice-almirante engoliu em seco, como se tentasse esquecer uma imagem amarga de sua mente, seus lábios formando uma linha reta e severa - Eu o vi em ação...Mas a força não é tudo Sengoku, você sabe disso...Experiência, maturidade...Ele não possui nada disso!...Alguém como ele...Não seria capaz de...

-...Donquixote DoFlamingo...- Recomeçou o ex-almirante num tom mais frio do que o pretendido ao encontrar o olhar de sua companheira - Matou seu próprio pai com apenas 10 anos...Nico Robin conseguiu escapar de nós...Tendo apenas 8 anos...É um grande erro subestimarmos alguém apenas por sua tenra idade...O que ele ou ela pode ser capaz de fazer

-...E no entanto - Um simples observador diria que a Vice-Almirante seguia firme e implacável, mas alguém que realmente a conhecesse poderia notar a pequena inclinação de um sorriso junto a suas palavras - Mesmo que acredite que a idade não interfira em sua periculosidade, você nunca cogitou em atacar os netos de Garp quando eram apenas crianças... Você mais do que ninguém sabe tudo o que isso poderia ter evitado.

O homem não pode deixar de sorrir também, porém, abertamente.

\- Eu mentiria se dissesse que não imaginava que eles se tornariam uma grande ameaça no futuro...Mas se possível...Eu prefiro não julgar o destino de uma criança apenas pelo sangue que ela carrega...- Seus olhos fecharam-se por um instante...Lembrando-se de uma pequena criança loira, indefesa e chorosa que lamentava a morte de seus pais...E o rumo que seu irmão mais velho tomara...- Mas eles são um caso diferente...Nunca fizeram nada alarmante em sua infância que nos desse...Verdadeiras...Razões para condená-los...Ele é diferente.

A mulher, no entanto, não parecia convencida... Não que esperasse realmente convencê-la a aceitar... Ele próprio tinha dúvidas se conseguiria...

Deu alguns passos para frente e sentou-se em sua cadeira pensativo.

-...Seus pais foram executados por piratas...-Respondeu a pergunta silenciosa de sua companhia - ...Ele tinha por volta de 5 anos na época...Sua mãe era civil e...Imagino que você conheça seu pai... - Ao receber uma afirmação de cabeça sobre o conhecimento, seguiu - ...Ele sempre se orgulhou muito de seu garoto... E mesmo que não fosse o mais recomendável, começou a treiná-lo precocemente... Sempre dizendo que seu filho era um gênio...

Sorriu com nostalgia lembrando-se daquela época...Sentindo-se mais velho do que nunca. Mas sua expressão logo passou a uma de dor ao continuar seu relato.

-...Mesmo com 5 anos ele...Conseguiu matar um dos capitães... E com isso acabou sendo lançado ao mar...Então apenas pode observar impotente a morte de seu pai...O mar realmente pode ser o mais implacável dos inimigos...Você sabe...Mas por mais irônico que seja, o mesmo mar que o impediu de alcançar o navio e ajudar seu pai, que o forçou a vê-lo ser decapitado e incapacitou sua vingança ...Foi aquele que salvou sua vida de ser levada também por aqueles piratas...Ouvi dizer que ele conseguiu sobreviver devido aos cadáveres que flutuavam no mar...Conseguiu assim não se afogar e...Acredito que você imagina o resto.

Uma expressão de lamento e repulsa daquela forte companheira foi o suficiente para ele como resposta.

\- Acabamos abrindo uma exceção ao seu recrutamento... Devíamos isso a seu pai, e ele tampouco possuía algum lugar para voltar... Não podemos negar que ele realmente é um gênio precoce... Até mais forte do que Robi Lucci mostrou-se em suas primeiras missões... E talvez...Mais cruel também...

A conversa foi interrompida graças a uma batida na porta.

\- Acredito que é a hora de partir - Tsuru levantou-se.

Um sorriso despreocupado assumiu o rosto do ex-almirante de frota, como se aquela conversa tensa nunca tivesse acontecido.

\- Se o que ouvi sobre Isshou e Sakazuki for verdade, acredito que sim.

\- Sengoku-san? O-Tsuru-san? - Uma voz um tanto fina chamou.

\- Entre...- Ordenou o inspetor.

Era uma criança que parecia sequer perto de chegar a sua adolescência, no entanto, possuía uma presença pesada e fria, numa clara expansão continua de haki do rei, como se quisesse garantir que ninguém se atrevesse a ficar em sua presença. Usava o uniforme da marinha de sua patente e um cachecol verde envolvendo seu pescoço. Além de uma estranha mascara que cobria metade de sua face e terminava com dois chifres sobre sua cabeça.

\- Almirante Ryokugyu - cumprimentou cortes Tsuru.

\- Vice -Almirante O-Tsura-san. Vovô Sengoku-san – Faz uma profunda reverencia, apesar do contraste nos títulos usados.

\- Quem disse que você pode me chamar de vovô moleque?! - Resmungou o aposentado com uma careta- E quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para não manter seu haki ativado o tempo todo?! Você não pode sair por aí desmaiando todo o quartel general!

\- Se eles não conseguem sequer suportar o fraco Haki de uma simples criança, eles não deveriam se achar dignos de serem marinheiros – Impôs com ironia e severidade, por um momento aparentando possuir bem mais idade do que realmente possuía. -...Mas se é um pedido do vovô...

-NÃO SOU SEU AVÔ!

\- A que você veio Ryokugyu? – Interveio Tsuru antes que o Almirante mirim pudesse contra-argumentar.

-Eu vim avisar que Akainu-san já destruiu...Hã...Uns cinquenta documentos importantes e derreteu duas...Três...Ou eram quatro salas? Na verdade eu me esqueci de contar... - Apoiou uma perna na outra, parecendo desconfortável sendo o centro das atenções - De tooodo o modo...Como Fujitora-san está proibido de ir a qualquer base, eu vim avisar que o navio de O-Tsuru está pronto.

\- Obrigada pelo avisou Ryokugyu - Agradeceu Tsuru começando a caminhar para a porta.

\- Aaaah! Espere Tsuru! Eu ainda não peguei meus biscoitos! – Sengoku começou a abrir gavetas e mais gavetas pegando pacotes e pacotes de biscoitos de arroz e jogando numa bolsa branca.

\- Eu dispenso a sua presença - Mas cruzou os braços e esperou no batente da porta.

\- Não seja cruel!

\- Vovô teh razaaho! Os biscoitos de arroh deh sum ô melhores! – Numa velocidade impressionante o pequeno havia se infiltrado próximo a mesa e pegado um dos pacotes para si.

-Eiii! Devolva isso! E não me chame assim! Por que você só fala assim comigo moleque?! Não te vejo chamando Tsuru de vovó!

O menino pareceu congelar por alguns instantes, observando com cuidado a vice-almirante que encarava ambos com um brilho assassino no olhar

\- ...Você sabe...Ninguém sobreviveria depois de chamar O-Tsuru-san de velha...

-...Ah, claro...Faz sentido...ESPERE! Isso não te dá o direito de ME CHAMAR de vovô!

\- Eu não tenho nenhuma família Sengoku-san...- Um tom tétrico tomou forma no lugar do infantil recém utilizado - ...A marinha é tudo que eu tenho...Por isso eu tenho um grande apreço por você e Akainu-san, ele não mede meios para massacrar a corja pirata que infesta o mundo e mostrar a eles o poder da justiça absoluta. E o senhor também não perdoa piratas...Mesmo que sejam netos de um grande amigo seu. Eu admiro isso.

Um silêncio pesado formou-se no recinto, os dois mais velhos sem saber realmente o que dizer a essa perturbadora criança, e seu próprio modo de ver o mundo...

-...Vou embora... - A única mulher do recinto foi a primeira a voltar a falar.

\- Eeei! Espere Tsuru! Eu vou com você! Tem algo que quero confirmar...- Porém antes que o ex-almirante de frota pudesse deixar a sala atrás de sua companheira, uma pequena mão segurou-lhe pelo braço.

\- Vovô...Quando vocês voltarem, eu posso ficar com a cabeça de Doflamingo? Ela ficaria perfeita junto com a cabeça dos outros piratas fincados no meu navio!

O velho homem apenas observou a criança com uma expressão neutra... Era sobre isso que falava com Tsuru... Era um erro subestimar alguém por sua tenra idade...Doflamingo, Nico Robin, Robi Lucci...A criança com a doença do chumbo que seu querido Rossinante conhecera...E esse menino...Eram as provas vivas disso.

Suspirou fundo.

\- Não, você não pode. - Pôs com firmeza - Ele é um figurão muito importante, portanto não será executado tão cedo.

O pequeno almirante inflou as bochechas infantilmente, como uma criança qualquer ao ter um pedido qualquer negado...Mas esse menino era tudo... Menos uma criança qualquer...

\- Vovô...É melhor você se apressar...Acho que O-Tsuru-san já chegou no navio.

-Hã? AH! DROGA! - E com dois pacotes em mãos, um na boca e sua bolsa com mais alguns, o inspetor da marinha disparou pelos corredores em direção ao cais sob o riso do novo almirante.

Sengoku sentia um grande alivio quando finalmente alcançou o barco que já havia zarpado, agradecendo como nunca o fato de ter se aposentado, e que esses dois novos almirantes loucos, Fujitora e Ryokugyu, simplesmente não eram mais problema seu.

FIM


End file.
